


Finding Beth

by IJJewels72



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:38:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8014315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IJJewels72/pseuds/IJJewels72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murr finds love while filming a challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Impractical Jokers fanfic. All locations are real, as well as the main IJ characters. Any other characters mentioned in the story are from my imagination. Hope you enjoy.

Finding Beth

Prologue

“And if you refuse, you lose”.

Those words echoed through Beth’s mind as she walked away from a bizarre encounter. Little did she know that those six words would be a game changer.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting between our love interests

Elizabeth Alexandra Carter woke up to her clock radio playing Jason Derulo’s “Want You to Want Me”. Beth laid in bed, stretching and moaning, before she finally sat up. Business had been exploding over the past few weeks as Sugar Delights started preparing for the upcoming wedding and graduation season.

This time of year was always Beth’s favorite season, when the trees started turning green after their long winter slumber. Beth also enjoyed the warmer days as the bitter New York winter started to fade. The downside to the change of seasons was that the precipitation turned from big flakes of snow to sometimes heavy rainfall.

Beth got out of bed and began her usual morning routine. After showering, she got out and dried off. Looking at herself in the mirror, Beth took stock of her figure. At 5’5”, she wouldn’t consider herself thin but she wasn’t overly fat either. Curvaeous would be the word to describe her. However, Beth noticed a little bit of extra ounces creeping on her. Sighing, she made a mental note to either stop taste testing the products from Sugar Delights (which would be impossible since she was the head pastry chef) or she’d have to start exercising. Perish the thought!!

Ignoring her reflection, Beth dressed in a pair of shorts and T-shirt. She brushed her long brunette hair back into a ponytail, stuffed her feet into her New Balance shoes and walked out the door.

The New York weather was mild and sunny, a rare day of nice weather on Beth’s rare day off.

Usually, Beth worked five or six days a week at the bakery churning out sinful treats for Manhattenites and tourists alike. Pastries for private events helped supplement the bakery’s income but it was the open display cases that brought in the customers.

Shaking her head, Beth realized that she was focusing on work---again! The whole purpose of telling Lynn that she was taking off today was to get away from work.

Beth hopped on the bus that would take her out of her suburb of East Village towards Washington Square Park. After getting off the bus at her stop, she wandered into the Park under the Arch. The Washington Square Arch looked similar to L’Arc de Triomphe in Paris. Beth saw it and the Eiffel Tower on her trip to France while in pastry school. The City of Lights fascinated her, though she was busy studying and didn’t have much time for sightseeing. 

In the middle of the park was the fountain. In the hotter months, kids would run and splash each other as they sought relief from the hot, humid New York sun. Today, however, the fountain was devoid of children frolicking. A balmy 72 degrees made it too cold for anyone to dunk their feet in. 

Beth passed what looked like someone filming something in front of the fountain. She barely gave a glance in the direction to the camera crew, it wasn’t unusual for some TV show to be filming around New York City. As she passed, she heard one of the four men standing in a row say, “And if you refuse, you lose”.

Beth took a seat on one of the empty spaces along the fountain’s rim. She stared off into space, her thoughts on the upcoming anniversary she always dreaded.

Beth tried to stop her thoughts from wandering to that place but they came at her like a freight train.

She’s sitting in her living room watching “Maury”. Beth always got a laugh at the melodrama the guests provided. A knock on her front door puzzles her because she isn’t expecting guests. She gets up to answer and is surprised to see her parents on her front door step. They ask to come in and she opens up the door. Brent and Sara Carter look older than their years, worry and grief etching their faces. They sit down with Beth and gently tell her that they received word from her twin brother’s commanding officer. Scott had been killed in Iraq and his body would be shipped Stateside for burial at the beginning of next week.

Beth remembered her vision growing dark, like looking through a tunnel. She remembered someone screaming hysterically, only to realize the sound was coming from her own mouth. Beth vehemently denied that Scott was gone. He couldn’t be gone, she would have known, right? She would have felt it, as his twin. Instead, she felt like a heavy object had been placed on her chest, suffocating her.

Beth lifted her face up to the sun, trying to soak in its warmth. Going down this path of memory lane always chilled her. Her thoughts started to drift back to that day eight years ago when a voice interrupted her.

“Excuse me,” said the man, “but you wouldn’t happen to be a Beth, would you?”

Beth opened her eyes and looked at the stranger asking. She realized that he was one of the men she passed as she sat down. The stranger was of medium height and build, with kind brown eyes and balding brown hair. He wore a salmon long-sleeved button up shirt, with his arm sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a black t-shirt peeking out from his unbuttoned top and black jeans with black shoes.

“I’m sorry?” said Beth, puzzled.

“Ah, yeah, I was wondering if your name happened to be Beth,” stammered the man, nervously. He twitched his head from side to side, like he was afraid of how Beth would react to his question.

“Yes, I’m Beth,” said Beth, “Elizabeth Carter and you are?”

The man didn’t answer in the fashion Beth expected him to and startled her when he let out a cry of whoop and punched his arm in the air in a victory celebration.

After his victory dance, the man turned to her and said, “Hi, I’m James Murray.”

James’ smile was from ear to ear and pretty infectious. Beth realized that he was pretty darn cute when he smiled, too.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize that for some it may be confusing seeing the way that I post my chapter titles versus the way Archive posts theirs. I had a prologue, which would be technically the first chapter. So I hope it doesn't confuse anyone.

“Hi, James,” said Beth, “do you always go around asking strange women if they’re Beth?”

Chuckling, James said, “No, normally I don’t”.

James steered Beth towards the group of men she passed earlier, with looks ranging from disbelief to amusement on their faces.

“Beth, I’d like you to meet my friends, Sal Vulcano, Brian Quinn, and Joe Gatto”.

“Hi, Sal, Brian and Joe,” said Beth, “it’s nice to meet you”.

“Sorry if Murr confused and startled you,” said Sal, “that tends to be the reaction most women have towards meeting him.”

“Usually followed by screaming and running away,” chimed in Brian.

“That’s because he looks like a creepy ferret,” laughed Joe.

“Hey, now! I don’t look like a fucking ferret!!” exclaimed Murr, protesting loudly.

“That’s ok,” laughed Beth, “I was daydreaming, so anyone would have startled me”.

“About a guy?” queried Q, wagging his eyebrows.

“No! Nothing like that,” said Beth, “I was thinking of someone else”, her face clouding at the thought.

“Hey, it’s not any of our business,” said Murr,”you don’t owe us an explanation”.

“Since you got Murr the win, we do need to have you sign an authorization form allowing us to use your face and name on TV.”

“We’re filming a TV show called ‘Impractical Jokers’”, said Joe, “and Murr’s challenge was to find a woman named Beth and he found you.”

Surprised, Beth looked over at the one called Murr. She took a closer look at him and realized he was pretty good looking. He wasn’t Chris Hemsworth looking but he had a sexy appeal that tugged at Beth. She hadn’t given much thought to men because her job was demanding and she had little time to date. The “dates” she went on, years ago, were through an online dating service and didn’t go beyond the first date. They were either looking for a booty call or looking to mooch off of someone. Neither appealed to Beth.

“Me and my three friends get to play for a living,” Murr began, “we try to embarrass each other with challenges. If you refuse to do the challenge, you lose. The one with the most losses, gets punished.”

“Punished? Physical punishment? Monetary punishment?” asked Beth, wondering if these guys were lunatics.

“Well, some are physical,” said Sal, darkly, scowling at Joe.

“Yeah, they threw me out of an airplane,” said Murr, shuddering, “knowing I have a fear of heights.”

“Yeah, and Murr screamed the whole way down like a bitch girl,” crowed Joe.

“Yeah, he went crydiving,” chimed in Q.

“Wow! And you’re still friends with these guys??” exclaimed Beth,” that sounds scary and dangerous!”

“We’ve been doing this since we were in high school,” said Sal, “there’s nothing we can do to each other to stop our friendship, though Jaden Smith almost came between us”.

“Jaden Smith?” asked Beth, confused.

“Don’t ask,” said Sal, scowling at Joe.

Seeing Beth was getting overwhelmed by the overload of information, Murr moves her off to the side to talk privately.

“Hey, if you don’t want us to use the footage, we won’t just say the word,” said Murr, softly.

Seeing how sweet Murr was being, Beth shook her head and said, “No, I want to help you.”

Murr gives her the form to sign to release the usage of the footage and uncharacteristically gives Beth a kiss on the cheek.

“Thanks sweetheart, I appreciate the help,” Murr whispers. “Can I get your number? I’ll call you when the segment airs.”

“Sure,” Beth said.

Grinning, Murr’s eyes lit up. Shyly, Murr asks her if she could call her, maybe take her to dinner. Thinking on Murr’s words, Beth agreed to his request and Murr said he would call later to set up a date.

Beth walked out of Washington Square Park with the words, “And if you refuse, you lose” echoing in her head.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murr scores a date with Beth

Weeks passed since Beth’s encounter with Murr and his friends. Even though she didn’t have much time to think during the day, Beth’s thoughts and dreams were filled with Murr at night.

One particular erotic dream had her squirming when she woke and soaking wet. How could one brief encounter with a stranger have her fantasizing about said stranger? Her friends would think she lost it and think she should be committed. Even now, thinking about Murr’s facial scruff, turned her on. She wondered what it would feel like on her skin.

Thinking of how Murr’s jeans fitted his frame and cupped his cuppable parts got her girlie parts up and doing the happy dance. Her nipples hardened at the thought of his elegant fingers playing with them and her sweet nub that was aching.

Shaking her head, she realized Lynn, the owner and her friend, was staring at Beth. Grinning, Lynn said, “I sure hope he’s worth it!”

Blushing, Beth said, “I have no idea what you’re talking about!”

“Uh, huh,” said Lynn, laughing, “Methinks she protesteth too much!”

Beth turned back to her cinnamon roll dough and started to punch it down.

“Honey, there’s nothing wrong with daydreaming about a hottie,” said Lynn, gently, “There’s more to life than this bakery.”

“I know,” sighed Beth, “but he didn’t call like he said and I don’t have his number, so I’m mad at myself for getting my hopes up.”

“Well, if he is a TV celeb, he probably has no time outside work,” said Lynn.

“Well, I’m better off without the drama in my life,” said Beth.

“I think you’re just out of sorts right now because of the time of year,” said Lynn, softly.

“Yeah, I went and visited Scott, that always makes me sad,” said Beth, a tear sliding down her cheek.

“Lynn!!! You’re needed on the phone!’ yelled Tammy, the bakery’s part time server.

Lynn left to take the call, leaving Beth to her thoughts. Finishing her rolls, Beth’s cell began to ring. Beth looked at the display screen and saw a number she didn’t recognize.

“Hello?” said Beth.

“Beth?” said the male voice.

“Yes, may I ask who’s calling?” asked Beth.

“It’s James! James Murray!” said Murr, “I’m so sorry I didn’t call you sooner. After we parted, I had work and before I could call you, I had obligations and tour cities. I am so sorry, I hope this didn’t blow my chances with you.”

Beth considered Murr’s words and realized he didn’t deliberately ignore her. 

Sighing, Beth said, “No, Murr, apology accepted. I did wonder what had happened after you didn’t call and I was a little hurt, but I understand.” 

Beth heard Murr blow out the breath he had been holding in.

“Thank you, I want to make it up to you,” said Murr, “Please let me make it up to you.”

“Murr,” laughed Beth, “you owe me nothing. I’ll be happy to go out on a date with you.”

Smiling to himself, Murr laughed, “Ok, fair enough, but I AM going to make it a surprise.”

“Ok, I look forward to being surprised,” said Beth.

“So, we don’t have any miscommunications, here’s my number. I was dumb to not give it to you before,” said Murr, ruefully.

“I’ll give you a call later, I have a segment I have to film today,” said Murr.

“Ok, well, I have baked goods that need to come out of the oven, so I gotta go,” said Beth, “Later!”

“Later,” said Murr, fondly.

Beth hung up and got her brownies out to cool down. Thinking about her upcoming date made her hot under the collar.

 

“I’m looking forward to seeing where this goes, Murr,” Beth murmured.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murr needs a little help from his friends

Murr’s day got better when he went to do his challenge and he ended up winning the balloon challenge against Q. Murr had never won Fly Me to Balloon before and was totally psyched about his first win. After leaving Fairway Market Place, the guys walked across W 26th Street to Melt to eat lunch.

After getting their sandwiches, the guys started teasing Murr about his win and how he almost lost. Murr took the ribbing good-naturedly. 

Suddenly, Murr asked, “Where would you suggest I take Beth on a date?”

“Beth?” asked Sal, puzzled.

“Yeah, you know from Washington Square Park,” said Murr.

“You’re really taking her out?” asked Joe.

“Yeah,” said Murr, defensively.

“Whoa, buddy, no need to get upset,” said Q, hands up in a “don’t shoot” posture.

“I want to make a good impression. Where should I take her?” Murr persisted.

“This isn’t like you, Murr. You’ve never asked a mark out before,” Sal said.

“I’ve never been attracted to any mark before,” said Murr, “and can we not call Beth a ‘mark’?”

“Ok, well, what does she like?” asked Q.

“I dunno,” admitted Murr.

“Well, ask her what her interests are and then we can help you,” said Sal.

“I told her that I would surprise her,” said Murr, glumly.

Joe laughed and said, “Well, take her to see Hamilton”.

“Hamilton is like $2,000!!!” exclaimed Murr.

“Yeah, Hamilton isn’t a first date,” agreed Sal.

“How about Cats?” said Joe, “It’s playing right now. What woman doesn’t like musicals?”

“Ugh, CATS!!” Sal shuddered.

“Good idea, Joe, thanks!” said Murr, “where should we eat?”

“Gato!” chimed all three together.

Murr whipped out his cell phone and started making reservations. After securing tickets for the next night, Murr texted Beth with the details.

“Ok, I’ll be ready at 6:00,” texted Beth.

Smiling at the text, Murr resumed eating lunch.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth and Murr prepare for their dates, each taking a little time to fantasize

The morning of her date with Murr, Beth called and told Lynn she was taking that day and the next off. Beth didn’t want to be exhausted before her date and not knowing how late they’d be out she didn’t want to be tired the next morning. Since she had the day to herself, she decided to pamper herself and make a good impression. The only information she could get from Murr was that she needed to wear something dressy. No matter how much she questioned, Murr wouldn’t cave and tell her where they were going. 

Beth took the Staten Island ferry and bus to the Staten Island mall. There Beth went to the Victoria’s Secret store to buy some new lingerie. From Victoria’s Secret she walked to Macy’s to buy a dress. Beth found a white halter sheath dress by Calvin Klein with a short hemline that showcased her legs while the top crisscrossed and plunged in the back. Searching the shoe department, she found a pair of Nina Forbes evening pumps in a black satin and a black Calvin Klein black clutch.

After getting her purchases, Beth stopped off at the food court to eat lunch before hopping on the bus and ferry back to Manhatten. Once home, Beth realized she didn’t have much time before Murr would show up.

Soaking in the tub, Beth daydreamed of what it would be like to have Murr’s hands caressing her. Her nipples started puckering at the thought and Beth slid her hand between her legs to touch herself. Moaning, she stroked her clit, getting herself to the place of no return. Crying, she shuddered as she came. After her orgasm, she stepped out of the tub to get ready. She has only an hour before Murr will pick her up.

After the day of shooting along the Coney Island Boardwalk, Murr raced home to Brooklyn to get ready. Nervous, he jumped into the shower to wash the day’s sweat off. While in the shower, he starts stroking his member, thinking of how it would feel to have Beth’s mouth milking him.

The guys like to tease and embarrass him about his junk but in reality, Murr was proud of what he had. He wasn’t “porn” endowed, but his length, eight inches, and girth, a respectable one inch, was nothing to sneeze about. Hopping out of the shower, Murr took stock of his body hair. He had just gotten his back waxed two days prior so he knew he was Ok on that front.

Looking at his chest in the mirror, he could see the telltale signs of his chest hair growing. Not wanting to freak Beth out just in case he got lucky, Murr shaves the stubble. Murr checks his eyebrows and see that they’re fleek, so he leaves them alone. Unfortunately, the chest touchup took so long that he ran out of time to shave his face and hopes Beth doesn’t mind his 5 o’clock shadow. Rushing to dress, Murr races out of his apartment building, hails a taxi and heads to the East Village to pick up Beth.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth gets more than she bargains for

Murr jumped out of the taxi, asking the drive to wait as he ran into Beth’s apartment building. Finding her door, Murr knocks and Beth promptly opens it. Staring at her, Murr’s mouth drops open at what she’s wearing. Beth waits expectantly for Murr to say something but all she hears are some choking noises, like the man was swallowing his tongue.

“Are you all right?” asks Beth.

Aware that Murr looks like a damn idiot just staring at her with his mouth open like a fish, he nods.

“Let’s go, the taxi is waiting on us,” croaks Murr, “By the way, you look absolutely gorgeous!!”

Blushing at the compliment, Beth smiles and locks her door. 

Back in the taxi, Murr directs the driver to take them to Gato, 324 Lafayette Street. Beth gasps in surprise. She is a big Bobby Flay fan and had always wanted to go to one of his restaurants. The taxi pulls up to the restaurant and Murr and Beth get out. Murr pays the driver and the cab pulls away. Murr gives his name at the hostess stand and she seats them. Patrons stare as the two walk by, some getting their cell phones out to snap pictures of Murr.

Murr ignores them, knowing that any outing in public would bring the possibility of fans. Beth is more overwhelmed by the attention.

“Is this normal?” whispered Beth, her breath tickling Murr’s ear.

“Yeah, you get used to it. Don’t worry, I won’t let anyone bother us,” Murr whispered back, inhaling the scent of her in.

“Mmmmmmmmmmmmm, you smell like peach blossoms,” purred Murr.

“My body wash,” smiled Beth.

“Makes me want to put some whipped cream on you and lick it off,” declared Murr.

The thought of Murr doing that sent shivers through Beth’s body and caused her nipples to contract into two hard points. The hostess seated them in a corner booth so they can have some privacy and hands them menus.

“Your server will be right with you,” said the hostess.

“Hi, welcome to Gato. My name is Terry, I’ll be your server tonight. Can I start you off with a glass of wine?”

“A pinot noir would be great,” said Beth.

“I’ll have the same,” said Murr.

“Great! I’ll give you a chance to look over the menu,” said Terry.

Perusing the menu, Miurr asked Beth how her day was. Beth said that she took the day off so she could enjoy tonight. Murr was secretly pleased to hear she took time off for him. Beth asked Murr how his day went and he said that they had been filming on the Coney Island Boardwalk. Beth asked if Murr won his challenge and he said yes. By the time they had gotten their pleasantries over, Terry had returned with their wine.

“Have you had a chance to look at the menu?” asked Terry.

“Yes,” said Murr,” we’d like to start out with the oven roasted shrimp.”

“Do you know what you would like for your entrees?” said Terry.

“I’d like the charred beef and crispy potatoes,” said Murr.

“I’ll have the tarragon chicken and haricot verts,” said Beth.

“Excellent choices!” said Terry, taking away the menus.

Once alone, Murr nervously asked Beth, “What kind of pastries do you make?”

“All sorts. Cakes, cookies, brownies, tarts, doughnuts,” said Beth.

“Oh, doughnuts! I better not tell Joe,” said Murr.

“Why?” asked Beth.

“Joe will devour all of them,” said Murr. “He’s always stuffing pastries in his mouth. We can’t put him in the cake aisle while we film. He will be eating them rather than working! Don’t get me started on cheesecake!!”

Shaking with laughter, Beth couldn’t believe Murr’s story. 

“How did you get started on the show?” asked Beth.

“It goes back to our high school days at Monsignor Farrell. We all went there and met through Dramatics club. We made a pact to do these stunts to embarrass each other and whomever lost would face punishment,” explained Murr.

Terry returned with their meals and left them alone, stating to flag him down if they needed anything.

“So, the punishments are what? You said you had to skydive? What about the others?” asked Beth.

“Well, Sal is our resident germaphobe. So we like to make him do disgusting stuff like dig through a garbage barge for his phone,” laughed Murr.

“Oh my!” exclaimed Beth.

“Yeah, Sal is also afraid of haunted houses, little girls, cats. Benjamin Cat shows up frequently,” said Murr.

“Benjamin Cat? Who’s that?” asked Beth.

“Benjamin Cat is one of Quinn’s cats at home but we made a costume that someone wears,” said Murr.

“Ok, so what about Joe and Brian? Why is he named Q?” queried Beth.

“Q is Brian’s nickname, short for Quinn,” explained Murr, “Q had to be a clown at a girl’s birthday party and wreck it. He’s had to have a simulator put on him to feel what it is like to be in labor. That one was my favorite.”

“Joe is almost unflappable. Not much fazes hm. We’ve had him walk down Wall Street with Wall Street with his Bichon Frisee dog, Cannoli, in different costumes. He had to sit on a toilet, butt naked, and ask for toilet paper, in public. The man has balls of steel,” remarked Murr, “He and I were roommates for five years before he moved in with Bessy, his wife. I know a lot of his weaknesses.”

“And what about you? What have they done to you?” asked Beth.

“They hung me up like a piñata, pierced both of my nipples and my belly button, tattooed me, numbed my mouth and I got TWO colonoscopies on national TV!” exclaimed Murr, indignantly.

Dazed at the information Murr gave her, Beth couldn’t believe these guys were still friends. Terry came back to check on them and Murr asked for the check. After paying, Murr flagged down a taxi to take them to Broadway.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murr and Beth enjoy a night at the theater

On the ride from Gato, Beth is silent and Murr worries that he may have gone overboard with his information. Afraid she’s going to dump him, Murr grabs her hand and scoots her towards him to cuddle her. He figures if she’s going to dump him, he’s rather have the memory of holding her in his mind. Beth leans into Murr and gently kisses his lips. It’s a chaste kiss but Murr responds by plundering her mouth with his. Breaking apart when the cabbie clears his throat to indicate that they’ve reached their destination, Murr helps Beth out and pays the driver. The driver gives Murr a knowing wink and drives off.

Standing in front of the Neil Simon Theater, Beth is star struck.

“We’re seeing Cats?” exclaimed Beth, “Oh my God, I’ve been wanting to see this forever!”

Grinning, Murr escorts Beth into the theater and to their front row seats.

“Oh, my! James, you outdid yourself!”

Murr was secretly pleased when Beth called him James. Only his parents call him that anymore. Everyone else calls him Murr. So Beth calling him by his given name made him feel good.

 

Cats was as spectacular as it was billed to be. Beth really loved Grizabella’s chilling performance of Memory. Beth related to the lyrics.

Memory---all alone in the moonlight  
I can dream of the old days

Life was beautiful then  
I remember the time  
I knew what happiness was   
Let the memory live again

She thought back to eight years ago when Scott was still alive, the last time she felt happiness until now. Here, with Murr, Beth felt the spark of joy returning. Could this man, whom she has only known for a few short weeks, bring back the joy she lost eight years ago?

A tear slid silently down her face as they rode back to her place. Mur was holding her and placed a kiss on her head. He wondered what was causing her to cry, hoping it wasn’t something he did.

As the taxi pulled up to her apartment, Beth turned to Murr and asked him if he wanted to come in. Murr agreed and paid the driver. Leading Murr up to her place, Beth knew she would probably have to explain to him her tears. Opening the door, Beth led Murr into her apartment.

“Murr, I should….”, started Beth.

“Shhhhhhhhhhh!” said Murr, as he lowered his mouth to hers.

Beth eagerly awaited Murr’s kiss, closing her eyes and tucking her hands inside Murr’s suit jacket. Tongues clashed as Murr tried to get more of Beth. He felt that there would be nothing that could get him closer to her. Thighs, hips and everything in between lined up as Murr began to unzip Beth’s dress. Beth took Murr’s jacket off and started loosening his tie. She glanced down and could see the bulge beginning in his pants.

Laughing ruefully, Murr said, “Yeah, been sporting that almost all night. Had to keep thinking of my parents getting it on for it to go down!”

Beth unbuttoned Murr’s shirt and started kissing her way down his abs. Murr’s muscles contracted at the contact.

“If you don’t quit, Beth, I’m going to lose my load before we even start,” gasped Murr.

Murr groaned as Beth made her way to his belt and zipper. Tugging both, Beth came face to face with Murr’s impressive erection.

“Oooooh, commando!” purred Beth.

“Uh, yeah, sometimes I don’t wear any underwear,” stammered Muirr.

Pulling Beth up to a standing position, Murr finished unzipping Beth’s dress to find her standing only in lacy underwear. Staring at her creamy breasts, with perfect pink nipples, Murr’s cock twitched as if to say, “Let me at her!” Beth led Murr to her bedroom and onto her bed. Murr started trailing kisses down Beth’s body, working from her neck to her breasts. While worshipping her breasts, Murr slipped a finger into her panties, feeling how wet she was.

“Oh, fuck, you’re so wet!!!” Murr exclaimed, his finger dripping with her honey.

“Oh, James, please,” begged Beth.

Murr lowered his head to the beautiful juncture between Beth’s legs and gently sucked her nub through her panties. The sensation had Beth lifting her hips off the bed, trying to seek more of Murr’s mouth. Murr removed Beth’s panties and spread her thighs with his hands. He began using his tongue like a cock, moving in and out of Beth’s pussy, licking her clit as he pushed back in. Pushing a finger into her vagina, Murr flicked her clit with his tongue. The combination of his tongue and finger sent Beth hurtling over the edge and she came, crying Murr’s name. 

Once Beth came down from her orgasm, Murr settled next to her, still hard as a rock. Beth snuggled into Murr’s side and told him that was the first man made orgasm she’d ever had. Puzzled, Murr turned to her and looked at her.

“You’re a virgin?” asked Murr.

Blushing, Beth said, “Yes.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone's gonna lose it tonight

Swearing up a blue storm that would even make a sailor blush, Murr sat up.

“Oh my God, you’re a virgin??” Murr repeated.

“Yes, James,” replied Beth.

“Are you sure you want to do this???? Were you even going to tell me?? Oh my God, I could have hurt you because I thought you were experienced!!!” said Murr, freaking out.

“Yes, I want to lose my virginity to you, James. Yes, I would have told you. No, I don’t believe you would hurt me. You’re too much of a gentleman,” answered Beth.

“OHMIGOD!!! OHMIGOD!!!” Murr said, “ I just can’t….you want…”

Beth took hold of Murr’s face and started kissing him. Beth’s kisses started blowing Murr’s brain cells, making him forget why he was even freaking out. Rolling her under him, Murr positioned his cock at her small entrance.

“At any time I’m hurting you, let me know,” begged Murr.

“I will, James,” promised Beth.

Slowly, Murr inched the head of his cock into Beth. The tightness he felt around his head was exquisite. He wanted to plunge in with one thrust but he took care so that Beth’s first time would be pleasurable. Watching how Beth handled receiving him, Murr inched further in. Oh, fuck, this wasn’t going to last long. Her pussy had a death grip on his shaft and it wouldn’t take much to cum. Beth was begging Murr for more. His dick was the most wonderful thing she had ever felt and she wanted all of him in her. Taking one last breath, Murr pushed all the way in, all the way to the hilt. He could feel his balls resting between Beth’s legs, with that last push in, he could feel her cherry pop. He hadn’t had that sensation since the time he lost his virginity. The tightness, knowing he was going to be Beth’s first experience, nearly sent him shooting. He stayed still so Beth could adjust to his size. At her whimpering, he was ready to pull out but she grabbed his hips and tried to pull him in closer.

“Please, James, please, I need more,” Beth begged, gasping with pleasure of her pussy being full.

Murr started gliding in and out, playing with her clit to help lubricate her pussy. Pretty soon, his cock was able to slide in and out without any barriers, allowing Murr to pick up speed as he thrust into her. Beth was moaning in ecstasy and Murr was very close to shooting his load. He restrained himself because he wanted to come with Beth for their first time. Once again, Murr stroked Beth’s clit until he felt her pussy contract around him. Shouting, Murr thrust one last hard, deep time and felt his balls release their load. His semen jetted out into Beth, which felt like an eternity. He’d come so hard, he felt like he had no more ejaculate left. Dimly, he heard Beth cry out as she came, her nails leaving imprints on his ass.

Not wanting to withdraw from her body, Murr braced himself on his forearms and looked into Beth’s face. She had a dreamy, orgasmic glow on her face. Satisfied that he hadn’t hurt her, Murr withdrew and rolled over to tuck Beth into his body. He could hear Beth’s slow breathing, indicating that she had fallen asleep. Tired, Murr closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth and Murr confess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In 2008, I lost a good friend, Scott, in Iraq. In high school, he was my protector from bullies. Last June, I had the chance to visit his widow, daughter and his grave site. I hadn't seen Scott since the day we graduated in 1990. The day after we graduated, he enlisted into the Army. He was a hero as a teenager, during the 1988 Airshow disaster in Ramstein AFB, Germany. Video showed a 17 yr old boy running towards the wreckage of two Italian planes trying to help those wounded on the ground. He was a hero during the Camp Pennsylvania massacre in Iraq. He was featured on the front cover of Time Magazine, carrying a wounded soldier on a stretcher. He died a hero, helping those who needed it. I will forever miss my friend, knowing that the last time I got to see his smiling face was the day we graduated. RIP Scott.

Murr awoke in the middle of the night to his arm feeling dead and Beth crying.

Gently shaking her, Murr asks, “What’s wrong?”

Beth wakes up, startled, and realizes she had been crying.

“I’m sorry if I woke you,” sniffles Beth.

“No, what’s wrong, honey?” asks Murr.

“I was dreaming,” said Beth, “of my twin brother, Scott.”

Murr thought for a moment and asked, “Do you need to talk to him?”

“No, I’ll be ok,” sniffed Beth, “sorry to wake you up. Go back to sleep.”

Murr laid there quietly, thinking about what Beth said and didn’t say. He decided to let it be and confront her in the morning. 

When Beth woke up, her head felt fuzzy and her eyes were puffy. “Dammit, I had another dream about Scott and in front of James, too”. Beth laid in bed, listening to Murr softly snore. She hoped she could get out without waking him but as soon as she sat up, Murr’s eyes flew open.

Leaning over, Beth gave Murr a sweet kiss, which ignited the passion from the night before. Murr rolled Beth under him, his morning erection making itself known. Smiling, Beth opened her legs for Murr to slide home and began a slow thrust. Concerned about her from last night, Murr took it slow, savoring each thrust and withdrawal. Judging from Beth’s gasps of pleasure, she was nearing her orgasm. Wanting to make it good, Murr added his fingers on her magic button, sending her careening over the edge. Feeling her spasm around his dick, Murr picked up the pace of his thrusting, until he felt his balls draw up towards his body and felt his hot semen spill out. He stilled his hips, feeling his cock twitch as the last vestiges of his orgasm faded. Murr remained in her, until he could feel his heart rate return to normal and his cock slipped wetly out. Looking down, Murr could see the thick semen collecting on her mound where he was dripping on her. Knowing he shot his seed onto her made him feel almost like a Neanderthal. Never before had a woman undo him like Beth did.

Facing Beth, Murr gently asks her, “So, you want to talk about your dream?”

Sighing inwardly, Beth said, “I’m missing my brother, Scott. The song last night, Memory, brought back memories of him.”

“Where’s Scott now?” asked Murr.

“He’s dead,” said Beth, softly, “he was killed in Iraq back in 2008.”

“I’m so sorry,” said Murr.

“We were the best of friends. We protected each other. I’ve lost my other half---or so I had thought until I met you.”

Stunned, Murr said, “Really?”

“Yes. Until you came along, I didn’t know what happiness was since Scott died. You brought happiness back to me. Is that stupid?” asked Beth.

“No, not stupid,” said Murr, “you made me realize I was missing things in my life, too.”

Smiling through her tears, Beth said, “Maybe this was meant to be.”

Kissing away her tears, Murr said, “You betcha!”


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth has a big decision to make

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. I apologize (not really) for the way it ends. I hope this doesn't make you all spitting mad at me ;) I saw this once on a series finale of a show. Made me mad, but gave my imagination flight. I promise my next story, about Sal, won't end like this.

The days and weeks flew by and Murr and Beth continued to see each other as their schedules allowed. Murr had to go on the road for tours and was going out of country the next year. He really wanted to cement his relationship with Beth before he left so he made plans for a very special date.

Beth was flying high from her relationship with Murr. Business had been booming and she was able to catch one of Murr’s shows at the Borgata and got the VIP treatment. Any time she could make one of Murr’s shows, her all access pass got her into the show for free. Occasionally, Bessy Gatto, Joe’s wife, would join her backstage to wait for the show to end. Bessy would talk about her and Joe’s daughter, Milana, and all the things the toddler was beginning to do. She also talked about their three rescue dogs, Cannoli, Biscotti and Miskeen, as well as her work to raise awareness of puppy mills. Beth enjoyed Bessy and the two got along, which could spell disaster for the Jokers.

After the show, the guys came backstage. Unlike some locations, they didn’t have a Meet and Greet with fans, so Murr was able to see Beth immediately. Deciding tonight would be the night, Murr took Beth to the side and got down on one knee. The guys and Bessy could see Murr and got all excited. Beth looked at Murr with bewilderment.

“Beth, I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?” asked Murr, nervously.


End file.
